Poszukiwacze skarbu
Totalna Porażka: Nowa Wyspa - Odcinek 9 ''"Poszukiwacze skarbu"'' Wstęp Chris stoi na plaży. Chris: Podsumowanie prowadzące przez dwóch kompletnych idiotów spowodowało, że do gry powraca Jo. Jo wyskakuje przed kamerę. Jo: Zapłacą mi! Chris: Cicho. Trzeba przypomnieć poprzedni odcinek. Wreszcie dotarliśmy na Hawaje. Przywitaliśmy starą uczestniczkę Bridgette, która przez cały czas chciała dostać swoje głupie pieniądze. Tak czy siak Dawn nie pojawiła się na wyzwaniu. Jej drużyna przegrała co bardzo ich ucieszyło. A tak nie może być więc, żeby zrobić im na złość to drużyna Fal pojawiła się na ceremonii. Z niewiadomych przyczyn odpadł Cameron. Czy Fale przełamią złą passę? Czy... Jo: Skończ już te marne wypociny McLeann! Powiedz do której drużyny jestem przydzielona? Chris: Do Fal. Mają stratę w ludziach. Jo: I dobrze. Jo poszła do pokoju Fal. Chris: Mamy ją z głowy! A wy oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nową Wyspę! Opening Pokój Fal Plik:Fale.png Scott rzeźbi swoją twarz nożem w jakimś kamieniu, a Lightning robi pompki. Lightning: 295! 296! 297! 29... Scott, co jest po 297? Scott: Ucisz się! Do pokoju wchodzi Jo z walizkami. Lightning: Wredny Jo? Jo: A ty dalej nie rozróżniasz płci? Lightning: Nie rozumiem pytania. Jo: Bo masz mózg przedszkolaka! Jo rzuca swoje walizki na łózko Lightninga. Jo: Teraz to moje łóżko! Lightning: Ale... Jo: Mam to gdzieś! Jo: (pokój zwierzeń) Przygłup pożałuje za moją eliminacje! Lightning: (pokój zwierzeń) Ten Jo jest straszliwie wredny! Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Jo chce zemsty. Z chęcią jej pomogę. Jo: Moja drużyna jest słaba! Potrzebny wam trening! Lightning: Chyba tobie! Jo stanęła twarzą w twarz Lightningowi. Jo: Mam cię dość ty pokrako! Jak ty dochodzisz tak daleko? Lightning: Bo jestem mistrzem. Shi-bum! Jo: Dzisiaj trzeba wygrać! Scott: Przecież poprzednio wygraliśmy ale Chris... Jo: Przymknij się! Obydwoje po 50 pompek! Scott i Lightning zaczęli robić pompki. Jo: Gdyby nie ja to byście tylko przegrywali! Pokój Palm Plik:Palmy.png Mike śpi, a przygląda się mu Ping Pong. Zoey czesze włosy, a Dawn medytuje. Ping Pong: Kiedy śpi jest taki słodziutki! Zoey: Mam już dość tej drużyny. Oby dziś było rozłączenie! Dawn: Może. Zoey: Wtedy będzie można wywalić Ping Ponga bez konieczności przegrywania. Dawn: Mi to pasuje! Mike się budzi. Mike: Dzień dobry dziewczyny! Ping Pong: To było takie słodkie Mikuś! Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Ja z nim w jednym pokoju dłużej nie wytrzymam! Ping Pong: Chodź na śniadanie! Mike: Na razie głodny nie jestem. Ping Pong bierze Mike'a na ręce i idzie z nim do stołówki. Zoey: On kradnie mi chłopaka! Dawn: Chodźmy za nim! Zoey i Dawn poszły do stołówki. Stołówka Plik:Palmy.png Ping Pong wchodzi do stołówki z Mikiem na rękach. Mike: Puść mnie! Ping Pong: Skoro najprzystojniejszy chłopak tego chce to dobra! Ping Pong rzuca Mike'a na ziemię. Mike: Idiota! Ping Pong: Tak wiem. Jestem idiotą! Do stołówki wchodzą Zoey i Dawn. Zoey: Weź go już zostaw! Ping Pong: Ale ja go kocham! Zoey: To jest już chore. Ping Pong: Może i tak ale co z tego? Dawn: Jesteś stuknięty! Do stołówki wchodzi drużyna Fal. Dawn: Jo? Co ty tu robisz? Jo: Powróciłam. Nie widać? Zoey: Ciekawe kiedy będzie śniadanie? Lightning: Właśnie! Potrzebuje dawki protein! Chris: (przez megafon) Uwaga obozowicze! Do gry wraca Jo za wygranie konkursu w podsumowaniu! A teraz migiem na plac główny! Scott: Bez śniadania? Mike: Głupie wyzwania. Wszyscy ruszyli na plac główny. Plac główny Plik:Palmy.pngPlik:Fale.png Wszyscy przychodzą na plac główny. Stoi tam już Chris. Chris: Siemanko! Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Chris: Ale mnie lubicie! Jednak wróćmy do programu. Rozwiązujemy drużyny! Plik:Rozłączenie.png Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: Dziś jednak będzie pojedynek chłopców na dziewczyny. Lightning: Zgnieciemy je! Jo: Chyba my was! Lightning: Ale ty startujesz z chłopcami Jo! Jo: Już mi się nawet nie chce ciebie obrażać! Chris: Na naszej wyspie jest skarb. Dostaniecie mapy. Drużyna, która przyniesie skarb wygra i dostanie nietykalność. Chris rzuca wszystkim mapy. Chris: Będę na was czekał ofermy! Wszyscy ruszyli na poszukiwania. Wyzwanie Plik:Rozłączenie.png Chłopcy Chłopcy idą przez las. Ping Pong idzie krok w krok za Miki'em, Scott trzyma mapę, a Lightning idzie na końcu. Lightning: I gdzie jest ten skarb? Scott: Bo ja wiem? na tej mapie nic nie ma! Scott: (pokój zwierzeń)Skłamałem, żeby przegrać i wywalić mięśniaka. Zaczyna mnie denerwować. Jo jeszcze sobie trochę pogra. Scott: Ta mapa nie jest nam potrzebna. Scott wyrzucił mapę do rzeki. Mike: Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Ping Pong: Właśnie! Jeśli mój Mike się zdenerwował to ci tak przywalę, że... Mike: Uspokój się! Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Przegramy! Ale przynajmniej się pozbędziemy psychola. Scott: I tak byśmy nigdy nie znaleźli tego X! Lightning: Tu jest! Lightning wskazał palcem na wielki, czerwony X, na którym wszyscy stali. Lightning: Nie zauważyliście? Dziewczyny Jo trzyma mapę, a Zoey i Dawn idą za nią. Jo: Musimy wygrać! X jest pod wulkanem! Zoey: Ale tam nikt nigdy nie był! Jo: No to my będziemy pierwsze! Dawn: To raczej dobry pomysł nie jest. Jo: Przytkaj ryj! Dziewczyny poszły dalej. Chłopcy Ping Pong zaczął kopać dziurę w ziemi. Ping Pong: Zwycięstwo! Lightning: Shi-bum! Scott: (pokój zwierzeń) Dlaczego... Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) ...wygramy? Ping Pong przestał kopać i przytulił Mike'a. Ping Pong: I cieszysz się z wygranej Mike? Mike: (bez entuzjazmu) Skaczę z radości. Lightning: Wracaj do kopania dziwny staruszku. Scott: Nie, poprzytulaj Mike'a! Mike: Właśnie. Ping Ping mocno przytulił się do Mike'a. Ping Pong: (pokój zwierzeń) Od ślubu z Bieberem to najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu! Lightning: (pokój zwierzeń) Coś mi mówi, że Mike i Scott nie chcą wygrać. Chociaż pewnie się mylę. Albo się nie mylę. Dziewczyny Dziewczyny dotarły pod wulkan. Znalazły tam znak X. Jo: Zoey kop! Zoey: Dlaczego ja? Jo: Bo ja ci tak karzę! Zoey: (pokój zwierzeń) Mam dość już Jo! Ciągle tylko nam coś rozkazuje! Jo: (pokój zwierzeń) Te dwie to pozerki. Mam z nimi 0 szans, że wygram! Już lepsza była by ta gruba papla! Dawn: Ja mogę pomóc! Znam kilka naprawdę miłych kretów i... Jo: Ta paniusia sama sobie poradzi! Zoey: Właśnie, że... Jo: Milcz! Dawn: Jesteś taka wredna! Jo: A ty taka brzydka! Dawn: Mam cię dość. Nie będę słuchała takiej brzydkiej skunkśicy! Jo: Przesadziłaś! Dawn usiadła na kamieniu. Jo: Przestań mnie ignorować ty blondyno! Zoey: Ty też jesteś blondynką. Jo: Mam waszej dwójki po dziurki w nosie! Obrażona Jo siadła na innym kamieniu. Zoey: A ja kopać nie będę! Zoey siadła obok Dawn. Chłopcy Ping Pong wykopał już bardzo duży dołek jednak niczego tam nie znalazł. Ping Pong: Nie ma tam żadnego skarbu. Lightning: Postaraj się bardziej! Chris: (przez megafon) Jest tylko jedno prawdziwe miejsce. To było zmyłkowe. Dla ułatwienia powiem wam, że jest pod wulkanem. Lightning: Chodźmy pod wulkan! Chłopcy & Dziewczyny Chłopcy dobiegli do wulkanu. Dziewczyny nadal siedzą obrażone. Jo: Kretyni przybiegli! Zoey: Ucisz się! Ping Pong: Tu jest X! Ping Pong zabrał się do kopania. Po chwili wykopał kufer. Ping Pong: Mamy kufer! Lightning: Biegnijmy do Chrisa! Ping Pong i Lightning szybko pobiegli na plac główny. Scott i Mike też ale trochę wolniej. Dziewczyny nadal siedziały na kamieniach. Dawn: Przegramy przez tą Jo! Jo: To ty zaczęłaś się obrażać! Dawn:' Babochłop! Jo: Świrka! Zoey: Przestańcie się kłócić! Plac główny Plik:Rozłączenie.png Chłopcy dobiegli z kufrem do Chrisa. Lightning: Zwycięstwo! Shi-bum! Chris: Gratuluje wam! Zdobywacie dziś nietykalność! Możecie zatrzymać zawartość kufra. Ping Pong: Super! Ping Pong otwiera kufer i wyciąga z niego cukierki. Ping Pong: Cukierki! Lightning: Ja kocham cukierki! Shi-bum! Ceremonia Plik:Rozłączenie.png Chris stoi przy ognisku. Chris: Zapraszam na głosowanie! Ping Pong: (pokój zwierzeń) Głosuje na Zoey bo chce mi ukraść Mike'a! Jo: (pokój zwierzeń) Głupia Dawn dostanie za swoje! Lightning: (pokój zwierzeń) Wredny Jo! Żegnam! Wszyscy zagłosowali. Chris: Bezpieczni są dziś zwycięscy czyli Ping Pong, Lightning, Mike i Scott. Każda z dziewczyn otrzymała co najmniej po jednym głosie. Wyeliminowana dostała tych głosów aż 5! A dziś odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jo. Znowu. Jo: Czemu ja? Dawn: Masz świra! Lightning: Żegnaj! Jo: Mam gdzieś ten program! Gdzie jest durna łódź? Chris: Nie ma. Mamy nowy pomysła na eliminacje zapożyczony z Dziwactw Totalnej Porażki. Zoey: Oglądam to! Jo: Jaki... Jo zostaje wystrzelona w powietrze. Chris: Ciekawe o co jej chodziło. I jeszcze jeden komunikat! Mike i Ping Pong mają się przenieść do pokoju Fal, który będzie się od teraz nazywał pokój Chłopców, natomiast pokój Palm to od teraz pokój dziewczyn. A wy oglądajcie Totalną: Porażkę Nową WYSPĘ!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Wyspy